Harry Potter year 7
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Well Lady Rose and Snape get back together this year with the help of Harry. Or will Lady Rose's son steal her powers away and kill the whole world. Stay tuned.
1. Being

I don't know Harry Potter. And it's about time I wrote the 7th year.  
  
Lady Rose looked at Harry across the break feast table. "I already got your books and your trunk is packed. Tomorrow we will head back to Hogwarts for your last year." Harry looked up at Lady Rose. He had grown sexier during the summer. "Why are we heading back a day earlier?" Lady smiled at Harry "I must get back early to see to things. Arwen will stay behind this time to keep the castle clean. We are taking Hermione back with us tomorrow. She is to be here by noon. I will be in the dungeons if you need me Harry. But call out first." Harry nodded as he saw Lady stood up and headed that way. "Give Snape time and he will forgive you Lady." Lady stopped and looked at Harry. "No one can forgive a vampire elf. And your going to be the top of your class in DADA I will need your help this year. For what I do not know really it might be to help me fight my own son. Or something far worse then hell it self that spat it back out. She will be here soon." Lady diapered into the dungeons.  
  
Harry turned and stared out the window of the main dinning room. He saw Hermione's parents drive up to the house. Her parents walked up to the castle steps and looked right at Harry. "So Harry nice place here. So were is this teacher Lady Rose is it. We wanted to thank her." Harry looked at them and smiled "She's busy right now. And doesn't want to be bothered. Hermione already got her books in her room. Lady Rose took care of that when she got mine for me. If you follow me I will show you to her room." They followed Harry to the second floor. They entered a sweat made for a queen. "I helped Lady Rose make it ready for you Mione. Hope you like it?" Hermione smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek. "I love it. And we need to talk about the match making." Hermione's parents looked at their daughter "Whom are you matching?" Harry smiled and answered "Oh putting Lady Rose and Snape back together. There in love with each other and don't even relished it as of yet like they should." Hermione's parents shook there heads and left after telling Harry to tell Lady Rose thank you and telling Hermione to tell her thank you for letting her stay. Harry and Hermione sat down and talked past lunch and almost dinner about how they were going to put Snape and Lady back together again.  
  
Snape had just came out of talking with Albus that Lady Rose was going to be back for the 7th year and the end of having to deal with the golden trio and the other dunder heads that he saw since the first day back in the first year. He sighed as he went down at the dungeons and looked to be Lady Rose would be staying tomorrow. He knew that she was bring with her Harry and his girlfriend Hermione 'pain in the butt' Granger. "Could my life get anymore worse then this?" He had to spend god knows how many days, hours, months, and years looking at her and trying not to show that all he wanted to do was throw her up against a wall and have his wicked way with her then and there. Snape walked into his office and then into his living room. And poured him self a glass of fire whiskey and drowned the whole glass and poured himself another one as he walked to the fire and stared into it as he got himself lost in thought about how to deal with his wicked black heart that now belongs to Lady Rose.  
  
Lady Rose spend the whole day down in the dungeons of her castle crying or tearing the place apart with her bare hands, with magic, or with rose's coming out of the ground around her feet. She knew that her heart belong to Snape. But she scared him with her vampire fangs. But at least she didn't attack him as of yet. Unless her elf demon son has his way thing wouldn't look too good. She would be killing half the town by sunrise the next day. And by noon that vary day half the world. And nothing would be, as we know it. It would be the end of the world, as we know it. The words of that song kept playing in her head even threw dinner as she sat there staring at the happy couple. She sighed and went to bed. She knew that Harry had something up his sleeve. She didn't know what it was just yet. But she would by the end of his 7th year she would know what it was they were trying to do. 


	2. Autors note

Well Update soon. In about three days.  
  
CharmedBloody  
  
Please review. 


	3. Lady's butt gets smacked

The next day Harry, and Herminie met in the living room waiting for Lady to show up. Lady showed up a min later humming something in a tune no one knew. Harry took Herminie's and Lady's hand as Lady took Herminie's as Lady muttered something in elfish and they all disappeared and reappeared in the main dinning room. Harry and Herminie stood staring down at Lady who was sitting on the floor staring up at the teacher's table looking right into her son's eyes. She stood up glaring at him muttering and cursing in elfish. Damien, Snape and the others stared at Lady. "What's wrong and could you speak something we can all under stand." Snape was glaring now Lady didn't look at him but looked at her son. Telling him to go. And he knows what will happen if he try's to take what isn't his. "Why don't you give me what's mine?" Lady shook her head at her son. "If I do you will go mad with the powers." Damien shook his head "that's a old wise tale you used to tell me. So give it to me." Everyone was looking at the two. Lady stood up tall and stared into her son's eyes. "If you don't leave now I will cast it. And you will never use Bloody to kill anyone." Damien blinked at his mother. "The powers are mine." Lady cast the spell as she smacked her son across the face hard leaving behind a red hand print mark. Damien left as Lady fell to her knees holding on to her stomach.  
  
"What's going on with her?" Everyone ran to Lady who was now on her back. She looked ill. "I don't know? What dark magic is this Snape?" Snape shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." Just then Lady split in half. One half was floating over the green her. The red her blew up into dust. "Snape can you carry her to her room. Someone needs to stay with her until she wakes up. And can tell us what she just did." Snape picked her up in his arms. "I will stay with her." With out another word he walked her down to the dungeons and into her room. Were he laid her down on a mat on the floor and sat down beside her. "Why don't you have a bed?" Windy came in and walked over to Lady. "Oh my. The elf's aren't going to be happy to hear that the Queen is dead." Snape looked at her. "Lady's fine. But she isn't a Queen." Windy nodded her head "Yes she is. She's an elf Queen." Windy then left the room leaving behind a bottle of milk. Snape surged his shoulders and stared down at Lady.  
  
It was an hour later when Lady opened her eyes and stared into Snape dark eyes. "I guess I'm in trouble with Albus?" Snape smirked "He just wants to talk to you. Take it easy and drink and eat what Windy has sent to you." Lady sat up and drank the milk and ate the elves bread. "What was that spell you cast?" Lady sighed and stared at Snape "It was a spell that killed Bloody. So Damien couldn't use her to kill half the world by noon. We better go see Albus." Snape nodded and helped Lady up. He opened the door and saw all the house elf's standing outside the door. "I guess you are the elf Queen." Snape helped Lady to the dinning room. "Lady what did you do?" Lady sat down and told them all what she had done. "Bloody is now with the god of war. That and she love him to." Albus smiled and looked at Snape who had the look of 'I still don't trust her.' Lady turned and looked at everyone that was there. I'm the last of the pure blood elf's." They all stared at her. "Then what are the house elf's?" Lady sat down and looked around at everyone. "There what you call mud bloods. But there the only thing my kind as left. Arwen is to be sent to Ares next week. Then she will be takeing to Hades the god of the under world. Were she will join the other elf's and tell them that they will see me again one day." Harry spoke up "I know your immortal Lady. But why can't you just stay down there with them? Since you're an elf an all?" Lady looked down to her lap as a tear fell from her eye. She wiped it away and stood up looking like she hated the world. "Because they will not let me. The one elf down there that I would wish to see again hates me and fears me. But that doesn't matter anymore. Now if you excuse me I'm going back to my room. I'm no longer hunger for food." Lady walked away shakeing her head as she walked back to her room.  
  
Snape knew that Albus trusted Lady but what happen last year to Draco's father he can't now. Later he walked back to his room. Before he got to his room he heard a blood curdling scream coming from Lady's room. Snape ran to her room and knocked on the door. "Lady are you alright?" Nothing but screaming was heard comeing from the room. Snape broke down the door with a spell and saw her sitting there on the mat that was on the floor stareing at the door screaming. Snape walked up to her and touched her. Nothing happened. "Lady wake up whatever it is it can be worked out." Lady slumped the rest of the way down to the ground. Her eyes was open and saw nothing. A few min's went by with Snape muttering everything he knew to wake her up but nothing went by. Lady then blinked and look up at him wispering his name. "Snape what happen?" Snape told her how she found her. Lady sat up and ran a hand threw her hair. "Remind me to shoot Venus the next time I see her." Snape blinked and stared at her. "Why were you screaming thow?" Lady smirked as she stood up with Snape. "Ares had me gaged. Why I really don't know. I guess to stop me from blocking Venus's spell on me." Snape nodded "Well who was the other person that the spell placed on. If we hurry we can fix this." Lady shook her head knowing that the spell was also placed on him as well. "Its to late Snape. Its already been placed on him. She bound me to him and him to me." Snape blinked "So who is this guy you been bound to?" Lady didn't look at him when she pointed at him. "You." Snape glared at her when Lady did look at him. "And you couldn't stop her even when you were gagged?" Lady shook her head. "You have to hear the words. And there is no way to remove it now. I'm sorry Snape. But I have something I have to take care of." Snape looked at her. Lady was now dressed in a tight leather outfit. She didn't look back at Snape. She knew that he was following her. "Were are you going dressed like that?" Lady muttered under her breath "It doesn't matter to you." Snape glared at her as he grab her and threw her back into the wall as he kept her pined in with his body. "Like hell it isn't Lady. You were bounded to me by the goddess of love. Yes I give a crap what happens to what's mine." Lady glared right at him and smacked him a cross the face. "I don't belong to you Snape. So let me go before I turn you into a frog." Snape smirked "If you were going to turn me into anything you would have by now. No your heart is ruleing you. So is mine. My dark heart that lies in the plam of your hand isn't letting you do anything. But you know that you hold my heart. Didn't you?" Snape whispered into Lady's ear. "You smell of rose's my heart. You belong to me." He then kissed her on the ear. "So Lady were are you going?" Lady glared right at Snape as he steped away from her. "It doesn't really matter to you. Just a little something I have to do. That should only take me until dinner time tomorrow to do. And no your not comeing with me. So don't even try it Snape." Lady then turned and started to walk away when Snape smacked her butt hard. 


End file.
